Cadenas de sangre
by kashi excalibur
Summary: Liam Black quiere venganza sobre los Nightfield, pero todo se complica cuando sabe qué la hija de Gabriel sigue con vida. Nadja tendrá que aprender qué lo inexistente, existe y ella es parte de eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba petrificada viendo fijamente aquel ser que tenía enfrente de ella. Su mente estaba trabajando tan rápidamente que no estaba poniendo atención a lo que le indicaban; aquella orden la dejo en ese estado de estupefacción. –"Aún vive…"-Se decía entre pensamientos, mientras recordaba el último momento que tenía de aquella persona.

Hacia tanto tiempo que lo vio, sacando como conclusión que estaba sin vida. Aquel último día en el que se vieron, aun era un bebé y lo abandono en la costa, esperando que la marea del mar subiera en la noche, y aquel ser terminará ahogado.

Fue tanto el dolor que sintió por haber hecho ese acto tan despreciable, que trato de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Al parecer, ese recuerdo aún vivía, ya que aquella noticia tan repentina la tomo por sorpresa.

-"Yo, estaba segura de que moriría…"-Puso una mano en su frente, para tratar de olvidar aquel repentino recuerdo que aún vivía en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa que estaba cerca de su interlocutor. No entendía del porque sentía aquella angustian tan terrible. Entre ese ser y ella no había conexión alguna que tuviera un vinculo tan fuerte como ella lo sentía.  
>-Te di la orden de quitarle la vida, Dana.-Aquella voz tan imponente, la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver al sujeto que estaba frente a ella, se encontraba sentado en su silla favorita.<p>

El mármol aún se encontraba en tan buen estado a pesar de que ha durado por siglos aquella silla. Y por lo tanto, el que la ocupaba llevaba mucho tiempo sin despegarse de ella ó por lo menos, sus súbditos tenían memoria de no verle pararse de ella.

Claro está que si lo hacía, aunque sus súbditos, no le visitaban como se supone que debe hacerlo uno de ellos. Dana camino hasta el sujeto, cuyos ojos se clavaron en ella, aquellas orbes mostraban ira, pero la mujer, estaba confundida.

Sin dudarlo estiro el brazo para tomar la mano de Dana y se levanto de aquella silla. Paso su mano sobre el largo y ondulado cabello de la mujer, la acerco un poco más a su cuerpo y la abrazo. La mujer dio un pequeño salto ante tal acto.-Liam…Yo…-La voz de Dana mostraba nerviosismo. No entendía del porque aquel hombre, la abrazaba tan cariñosamente, un trato que ella nunca había recibido de Liam.

-Calla, Dana.-Dijo Liam mientras tomaba un mechón de pelo de la mujer y lo colocaba detrás de su oído.-No necesito de tus explicaciones.-Una sonrisa diabólica se formo en los labios de aquel hombre.

Dana paso saliva con dificultad. Su instinto le decía que al tener a Liam cerca de ella, no llevaría a nada bueno.-Me he dado cuenta, que en estos años…-Dijo Liam.-Haz sido capaz de realizar todas las ordenes que te he dado…-

-"¿Qué tramas, Liam?"-Se decía Dana ante los tratos de aquel sujeto.-"Será qué ¿darás fin a mi vida...?"-La mujer se separo repentinamente del pelinegro.

La vio algo confundido, cerro los ojos y dejo ver en sus labios una sonrisa melancólica.-Dana, ¿Qué pasa?-

La pelinegra empezó a retroceder poco a poco. Liam abrió sus ojos, veía atentamente como la mujer retrocedía; sin embargo él se quedo quieto.-Querida, es la primera vez en estos últimos años que veo terror en ti…-Dana dejo de retroceder.

-No quiero Dana, que vuelvas a pensar en que yo daré fin a tú miserable vida, porque no será así.-La voz de aquel sujeto retumbo en toda la habitación. Una repentina brisa movió los largos cabellos de Dana. Exaltándola, sus orbes se habían abierto demasiado, pero su interlocutor no se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y por segunda vez paso saliva con dificultad, Liam se encontraba detrás de ella y su aliento, lo podía sentir cerca de su oído.-¿Te ha quedado claro?-

Al sentir el roce de aquellas palabras en su oreja, la pelinegra se estremeció, aquella sensación se podía describir como un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-Sss…Sí-Comenzó a sentirse sofocada por la presencia de aquel hombre que se encontraba detrás suyo. Sabía que Liam, era mentiroso, así que no podía fiarse de aquellas palabras. Tenía pues, que seguir las órdenes de ahora en adelante al pie de la letra; por lo tanto encontrar a ese bebé era su prioridad.

-Es sabido, que sí él se entera de que vive, también la estará buscando…-Liam hizo un gesto de desprecio. Al recordar a ese hombre, y la causa del por que tenía que darle fin a un "inocente" le causaba enojo. No podía permitir que viviera feliz, él había roto demasiadas reglas y su pago sería la muerte de ese pequeño ser; al que hacia muerto hace muchos años.

Si aún estaba con vida, la mejor forma de hacerlo sufrir era tenerla en su poder.-Entonces querida, quiero que ese humano insignificante, este en mi presencia…sin un rasguño …-La mano de Liam tomo la de Dana, la beso tiernamente; a pesar de que aún se encontraba de espaldas.-Y por último te pido…No trates de probarla.-

La pelinegra quedo impresionada por ese trato tan cariñoso, pero a la vez tan extraño por parte de Liam que quito rápidamente su blanca mano cerca de los labios del sujeto.-Liam…Te prohíbo, que vuelvas hacer eso.-Exclamo la mujer con algo de dificultad.

-Ja, Dana por favor…-El castaño junto sus manos y las coloco cerca de sus labios.-Sabes perfectamente que esto lo deseas, y creo que te lo tienes merecido, querida.-

-No soy ningún juguete…-Dana, comenzó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Como gustes…-Liam en cambio, regreso a su adorada silla de mármol.-Espero que no demores en traer mi presa…Y una cosa más, ya no se encuentra en el lugar donde la dejaste.-Ante estas palabras, la mujer dio un gran azote a la puerta.

-Maldición, ahora tengo que encontrar a una joven, cuyo nombre, rostro y paradero desconozco…-

La pelinegra caminaba por los grandes pasillos de su hogar, la luz del sol estaba a lo alto.-Pero…cuyo olor aún recuerdo…-

Fue a buscar su capa para abrigarse del frio, era tiempo de regresar a aquella ciudad, cuyos recuerdos aún los tenía dentro de su inconsciente. El camino era largo, tenía que darse prisa en llegar a esa ciudad donde la gente como ella no era bienvenida por aquellos lugares.

-Sí logro encontrar su olor desagradable, es probable de que la encuentre.-Se coloco su capa y se tapo la cabeza con su capucha, dio a la orden al portero de que abriera las grandes puertas de la mansión.

-Te veré luego, Matt…-Se despidió cortésmente la mujer. Él en cambio, esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, el aspecto de Dana le traía malas noticias.

-Hasta luego…-Fue lo único que contesto Matt, para después cerrar las puertas. El viento frio golpeaba el rostro de Dana, a decir verdad le agradaba sentir aquel gesto de la naturaleza, llevaba días que no salía de la mansión y al parecer le había hecho mucha falta salir del dominio de Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Les estoy dando una semana para que entreguen su trabajo final de la unidad, aunque como es común, alguien se olvidará de entregarlo.-La pelinegra escuchaba con atención lo que su maestro de biología les indicaba, pero los parpados de los ojos le pesaban.

Estaba segura de que si los cerraba por un segundo quedaría en un profundo sueño. Necesitaba dormir, su cerebro lo pedía, era justamente lo que haría sin importar las consecuencias.-"Nadja dice que las 3 cosas más importantes en esta vida son: Dormir, comer y tomar agua."-Recargo sus brazos en la mesa y coloco su cabeza sobre ellos.

El maestro hablaba, pero Marina, solamente escuchaba susurros haciendo que estos intercedieran por hacer ese sueño más profundo, se podría decir que aquella voz tan cautivadora le incitaba a dormir.-"5 minutos, es todo lo que necesito…"-Se dijo la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Nadja, dejo de ver a su maestro para echar un vistazo a su amiga, una sonrisa de ternura se dibujo en sus labios. Se había dado cuenta de que su querida amiga tenía problemas para dormir en los últimos días.

Marina, no le contaba lo que pasaba con ella en esos días, se veía tan cansada que solamente quería dormir.-Ay Marina…solo de verte me dan ganas de dormir también.-Paso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su amiga y le acaricio.

Ante tal contacto se dio cuenta de que Marina no despertaría, así que dio un largo suspiro.-Creo que ahora si esta dormida.-

-Nadja, despierte a su compañera…-la pelinegra se sobresalto un poco, estaba totalmente concentrada en ver a Marina dormir, que olvido a su maestro. Ella por su parte hizo un gesto de negación.

-Deje que duerma…-Ante esta contestación el profesor clavo su mirada café en los ojos de la chica.

-Si duerme es porque lo necesita, así que, no la despertaré…además ya casi termina su clase.-Nadja paso saliva con dificultad, sintió un poco pesado el ambiente.

-Esta bien…-El tono de voz del profesor se elevo.

-Pero cuando despierte, por favor dígale que tendrá un reporte.-Nadja afirmo con la cabeza. Además, de aquel ambiente; algo sofocante para ella, también sentía las miradas de sus compañeros.

Le desagradaba que le vieran, no estaba acostumbrada a sentir las miradas de personas desconocidas, y eso era porque acaba de entrar a la universidad; sin embargo, le era conocida Marina, su amiga de la infancia.

La conoció cuando se mudo de hogar. "Problemas de adultos" así fue como Nadja describió su cambio de casa; ya que ella no tenía un hogar, vivía en un orfanato. Le beneficio demasiado ese cambio. Conoció a su nueva familia, conformada por Hidan, y Kira.

Hidan, fue aquel amable muchacho que en ese entonces, decidió acogerla en su casa y darle aquel cariño que ella no había tenido en 4 años.

Hidan, nunca le ha contado la verdadera historia del porque decidió adoptarle, pero a Nadja no le importa en realidad eso, ella esta conforme en que ese hombre la ame, como lo ha hecho hasta estos días.

De la misma manera, Kira es como Nadja, otro chico al cual Hidan decidió darle su amor y cariño.

La pelinegra, llama a Kira hermano, porque a pesar de que no lo son, Hidan les ha educado como tal, y gracias a ello, se puede decir que son una familia unida.

Cierto día, Hidan le presento a la pequeña Nadja a Marina. La niña de cabellos negros y ondulados, se encontraba jugando con Hidan a las damas inglesas en el patio de la casa.

Hasta la fecha, Nadja se ha preguntado que demonios hacia una niña de 4 años jugando a las damas inglesas con su protector. Pero lo más importante es que desde ese día las chicas se han llevado de maravilla.

-"De verdad, que eso ha sido un misterio."-Se dijo Nadja mientras recordaba cuando salió al patio de su casa en busca de Kira, y repentinamente vio a Hidan y a Marina jugar damas inglesas. Los 2 se encontraban muy atentos al juego de cada uno, hasta que la pequeña Nadja decidió interrumpir.

-"Ay, ¿será que a Marina le gusta Hidan desde que es una niña?"-Nadja volteo a ver a su amiga que aún se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Se coloco el lápiz entre su labio y nariz, el profesor acaba de salir del aula.

La campana sonó, y rápidamente todos los alumnos del aula comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias en sus morrales.-Al fin, hora de ir a casa…-Nadja guardo sus pertenencias en su morral.

-Marina…-Dijo con su tono de voz normal.-Marina, despierta…-

Comenzó a zarandarla lentamente. La pelinegra solamente hacia ruidos, parecían murmullos, pero al parecer no tenía la intención de despertar. 

Nadja seguía zarandeándola, pero su amiga no respondía.-Maldita sea…-La chica se rasco en la sien, realmente se estaba desesperando, no quería despertar a marina bruscamente, pero al parecer no le dejaba opción. 

-¡Marina!-Grito a todo pulmón la pelinegra, ante este acto, Marina salto de la mesa. 

-¡Mande!-Grito exaltada la chica de cabellos ondulados. Dio un gran bostezo, para después comenzar a rascarse sus ojos.

-Ya salimos…-Dijo Nadja con algo de desdén.-Anda llevo como 5 minutos despertándote…y ya quiero irme a casa.-Marina comenzó a guardar sus libretas en su morral.

-Vale…a casa.-Dijo Marina bostezando.

Salieron del aula, al último como era costumbre, siempre alguna de ellas 2 se entretenía después de que daban el toque de salida. Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela hasta por fin llegar a la salida.-Hace mucho sol…-Comento Marina. Las 2 chicas comenzaron a caminar más lento.

-Sí, y ya es otoño…pero en las noches me congelo.-Nadja coloco una mano en su frente para taparse de los rayos del sol.-No has dormido bien ¿Verdad?-La pelinegra clavo sus orbes cafés en las orbes miel de Marina.

-He tenido pesadillas…-Dijo en tono serio Marina.

-¿Y han estado feas?-Marina negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, no recuerdo ninguna, pero…que sueñito me di hace rato…-La chica se estiro de brazos.

-Tienes reporte en bilogía por quedarte dormida.-Marina dio un grande bostezo y coloco su mano sobre su boca.

-No me interesa, dormir es importante…recordé lo que siempre dices…-Nadja dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Solo hay que usar eso cuando es conveniente.-Nadja dio un grande bostezo.-Y ese era el momento preciso, solo de verte me quería dormir también.-

-Siento que nos están siguiendo…-Marina y Nadja voltearon a verse las espaldas, pero no veían a alguien conocido o desconocido que las siguiera, solo veían a las personas que caminaban como de costumbre.

-De seguro Kira nos dará el susto como siempre.-Marina negó con la cabeza.

-Kira, va delante de nosotros…-Nadja movió la cabeza para buscar a su hermano. En efecto, vio su cabellera negra y larga a unos cuantos metros de ellas. Era fácil distinguirlo, ya que él era más alto que ellas.

-Bueno, han de ser los fantasmas que nos persiguen…vamos a comer Nadja me muero de hambre.-Nadja dio una risita nerviosa, no le agradan las historias de fantasmas. Aceleraron el paso y alcanzaron a Kira.

-Hola chicas…-Saludo efusivamente el hermano mayor de Nadja.- ¿Que tal su día?-Marina y su amiga dieron un gran suspiro ante esa pregunta. Kira por su parte levanto una ceja.

-Vaya…veo que aún no se acostumbran a su vida universitaria…-Las 2 chicas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.-Pues tendrán que aguantar unos años más…-

-Cállate…como tú ya terminaste por eso te burlas de nosotras…-Se defendió Nadja rápidamente. Kira, sonrió con gracia.

-¿Que nos dará de comer hoy Hidan?-Pregunto Marina tocándose su estomago. Kira y Nadja la vieron algo avergonzados. Marina casi siempre comía en casa de ellos, se podría decir que vivía allí, solamente que dormía en su casa.

-Hidan no se encuentra en casa, Marina.-Contesto Kira.

-¿Eh? Entonces comeremos en mi casa…-Contesto rápidamente la pelinegra. Kira y Nadja sonrieron, a decir verdad a ninguno de los 2 les gustaba cocinar, por lo cual Hidan siempre les preparaba la comida.

-Más le vale a Hidan que no tarde mucho en regresar…-Nadja hizo un gesto de molestia, no le gustaba que Hidan se fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, a veces su protector se les desaparecía 4 días. Nadja no sufría tanto ya que su hermano cuidaba de ella. Aunque de vez en cuando Kira la molesta demasiado.

-Ese Hidan, desde que me acuerdo se les escapa, les he dicho que lo aburren…-Dijo Marina con burla.

-Tú lo aburres…-Comentaron los 2 hermanos con gracia.

-De ti escapa Marina, para no tener que gastar lo de 3 hijos…-Dijo por ultimo Kira.

-Tu ya trabajas…-

-¿Y?-Kira sonrió.

-¡Ah!-

-Y, eso significa que aun tienes "hidanitis", Kira…-Dijo por último Nadja.

-Ay niñas…El motivo del porqué aún vivo en mi casa, no lo entenderán…-Después de estas palabras, Kira volteo a sus espaldas.-Caminemos más rápido ¿Quieren? Muero de hambre.-Los 3 chicos aceleraron el paso, se escuchaban las tripas de Nadja retumbar en la calle.

"Maldita sea…Hidan ¿Dónde estas?"-Kira tomo de la mano a su hermana para cruzar una avenida, mientras tanto Nadja tomo del brazo a Marina.

-Me muero de hambre…-Dijo con fastidio Nadja.

-Los horarios que tenemos no nos dan tiempo para almorzar…-Marina se tocaba el estomago.

-Me da pena su caso chicas…Escogieron una carrera algo pesada.-Nadja y Marina bajaron la cabeza, eso era cierto, la carrera era algo pesada, y apenas empezaban a ver tronco común, aún no veían ninguna materia relacionada con su carrera, solamente algo básico para todas las licenciaturas.

-Espero que mi madre haya cocinado algo delicioso.-Comento Marina mientras se imaginaba su platillo favorito.

-Con que no haya cocinado calabazas estoy conforme…-Nadja recordó el día que la madre de la pelinegra les dio de comer calabazas rellenas de calabaza.

-Descuida, eso comimos ayer…-Marina se quedo pensativa por un momento.- ¿Desde cuando no esta Hidan en casa?-

-Desde el viernes…-Kira coloco una mano en su frente.-Solo espero que no llegue herido como la ultima vez…-

-¡Ay! No digas eso Kira…Aunque…-Nadja se detuvo. Kira y Marina le imitaron.

-Ese Hidan es un descuidado…Se nos desaparece desde que tú entraste a la universidad…-La pelinegra apunto a su hermano. Por lo tanto Kira y Marina afirmaron con la cabeza. 

-Hidan, es un agente secreto en cubierto…-Marina mostro una sonrisa de lado a lado.-El caso es que no le creemos…-

Nadja se empezó a reír.-No creo que sea eso, pero tampoco le creo…se vería gracioso de agente secreto.-

Kira se tapo el rostro con la mano y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana estaba equivocada.-No es nada de eso chicas caminen ya nos faltan 2 casas…-

Comenzaron a caminar los 3 nuevamente.-Hidan es un aventurero que le gusta lo extremo, es todo.-Corrigió el pelinegro.

-Si claro…-Marina comenzó a buscar las llaves de la puerta.-Bien chicos…¡Ha comer!-Dijo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Nadja y Kira entraron como de costumbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Hidan, tanto tiempo sin verte-La mujer esbozo una gran sonrisa. El hombre al verle tan cerca y con esa sonrisa tan blanquecina se estremeció. Paso saliva con dificultad y sintió que el sudor le inundaba la frente.

Tenía dos opciones correr y esconderse de esa mujer, o quedarse con ella esperando a su interrogatorio. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para tratar de atacarle, además el paso de los años le hacía más vulnerable.

-Pensé que vivas en otra ciudad.-Comento la recién llegada.

-Has pensado mal…-Contesto rápidamente el pelinegro. Llevaba años que había dejado esa ciudad, pero en cada oportunidad regresaba para buscar a Gabriel. Además si ella llevaba mucho tiempo al igual que él, sin verle, no creo que haya mucho problema en decirle que aun reside allí.

-Siempre metido en problemas, Hidan…-La pelinegra se bajo de la barda en donde se encontraba parada. La luz de la atardecer iluminaba muy bien su blanca piel.-Me pregunto si Gabriel se encontrará igual qué tú.-

-Yo me he preguntado lo mismo…-Contesto Hidan rápidamente, su voz denotaba preocupación. La criatura volteo a verlo con sorpresa, estaba segura de que él, sabría el paradero de Gabriel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto aún atónita. Hidan se giro de espaldas.

-Dana, es tu hermano…-El moreno volteo a ver a la mujer.-Tú deberías saber perfectamente donde está.-Hidan comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Dana.

-O acaso…¿Tu amor por Liam ha hecho que la conexión con tu hermano se perdiera?-Una brisa repentina movió rápidamente los cabellos cortos de Hidan; Dana se encontraba frente de él con los ojos llenos de ira.

El moreno cerró sus ojos y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de medio lado.-Es cierto, lo olvide…Tú no puedes sentir amor por una bestia tan repugnante como él…-Dana gruño de ira y se acerco con fuerza al moreno estampándole en la pared más cercana.

-¡Dime donde esta, Hidan!-Grito con furia. Su mano se encontraba en el cuello del moreno. El golpe aturdió a Hidan por unos segundos, sintió que todos los huesos de su espalda se habían hecho añicos. Trato de recuperar todo el aire que aquel movimiento de brusquedad le había sacado. Con delicadeza, trato de tocar el suelo, pero le era imposible, sus pies flotaban.

Comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos, pudo observar el rostro de su agresora, mostraba furia, pero sus ojos marcaban una tristeza profunda; con dificultad Hidan sonrió.-No sé Dana…-Comenzó a toser nuevamente, pero esta vez de su boca salió sangre.

-No lo he visto desde que lo traicionaste…-Ante esas palabras, la mujer soltó repentinamente a Hidan, dejándole caer al suelo. El moreno grito ante el contacto con el concreto, sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos.

-"Vaya…Cassiel me va a matar."-Se dijo. Siguió tosiendo, y la sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. La pelinegra clavo su mirada en el cuerpo destrozado de Hidan. Veía como la sangre se plasmaba en el suelo.

-Y él bebé…¿Dónde está?-Hablo por fin , su semblante cambio al recordar aquel bebé que había abandonado en la costa. El moreno volteo a verla sorprendido.

-"¿Eh?...No buscas a Gabriel…"-Se dijo impresionado. Hidan se limpio la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

-"Maldita sea…saben que esta viva…"-Volteo a ver a Dana.-

"Tengo que regresar o morir…"-Hidan seguía hablando consigo mismo; sin embargo Dana le observaba fijamente.

-¡Hidan!-Grito la pelinegra con desesperación.

-Tú la mataste Dana…-Contesto fríamente el pelinegro. La mujer comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación.

-No, deje que se ahogará en la costa…-Dana dio un largo suspiro. La luz del sol comenzó a ocultarse.

-Pero al parecer aún sigue con vida.-Dana clavo su mirada en los ojos negros de Hidan.

-Y regresaste a buscarla…-Concluyo el moreno. Dana afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sabes…dejemos las formalidades…-Hidan trato de levantarse del suelo.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez Dana, porqué no tengo idea de donde este ese bebé y mucho menos donde este Gabriel.-La pelinegra negó con la cabeza. Se quito la capa negra que la cubría y se la dejo caer a Hidan.

-Empezará hacer más frío…-Comento la criatura, el moreno le veía confundido.

-Lo único que sé, es que su olor no esta en esta ciudad…-Dana le dio la espalda.-No tiene caso dejarte sin vida…-

-Además, tu olor me desagrada…-La pelinegra subió de un brinco la barda, la luz de la luna dejaba ver su sombra cerca del moreno.-Te veré pronto Hidan.-

El pelinegro observo como ella fue desapareciendo a lo lejos. Estaba realmente confundido, esa no era la Dana que él había conocido 20 años atrás; sin embargo estaba seguro de qué ese bebé había cambiado algo en esa mujer y ella desconocía totalmente eso.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de sacar su móvil, metió la mano en el bolso de su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que su aparato, se encontraba hecho añicos.-¡Ah! Todo sea por…-Dijo resignado. No termino de hablar, ya que se le vino a la mente lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-"Gabriel ¿a donde demonios te has ido?"-Hidan se recargo en la pared. Tomo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, al parecer se le había dislocado el hombro. La espalda le tronaba a cada paso que daba, pero aún estaba en condiciones de caminar.

Le dolía el golpe de la cabeza, y sus tosidos eran cada vez peor, la sangre salía cada vez que lo hacía.-"Ahora sí me jodieron…"-Se limpio nuevamente los labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Si no llego en una hora, Cassiel comenzará a buscarme…-Dio un largo suspiro, sabía que cuando su amigo le encontrará en esas condiciones le iría peor.

Camino por el oscuro callejón, solamente podía ver su sombra y esta era enorme gracias a la luna llena que se veía en el cielo. La brisa de la noche le calaba en el rostro, Dana tenía razón, comenzó hacer frío.

-Creo que te debo una por no matarme Dana.- Con su brazo ileso pudo cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la capa.


End file.
